1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fullerene composite having a fullerene represented by C.sub.60 as a matrix thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fullerene represented by the C.sub.60 molecule, buckminsterfullerene, has a highly symmetrical structure where the carbon atoms are arranged like a soccer ball shape with equivalent covalent bond. The C.sub.60 molecules are packed into fcc structure interacting through van der Waals forces, which exhibits such mechanical properties as plastic deformation and work hardening.
The fullerene molecule is distinct from conventional carbon allotropies, graphite and diamond, for its metallic characteristics as plastic deformation and work hardening as noted above.
The expectation towards utility in various applications of the fullerene as a carbonaceous materials having good properties such as workability.
The study is now under way for application to such functional materials as superconducting materials, semiconducting materials, catalysts and materials for nonlinear optics based on the properties inherent in the fullerene.
However the fullerene has the disadvantage in being deficient in mechanical property because the molecules are bound by the van der Waals forces as described above.
An attempt at using the fullerene for various functional materials in place of the conventional carbonaceous materials, therefore, solves the problem in handling and finds utility with limited applications.
As described above, the fullerene molecule is distinct from conventional carbon allottopics, graphite and diamond, for its metallic characteristics as plastic deformation and work hardening. Further, the fullerene manifests such specific property as superconductivity. Thus, it is expected to find utility in such applications as are capable of making the most of these properties.
Since the fullerene such as C.sub.60 is packed in a fcc structure by the van der Waals forces, it has the deficiency in mechanical property and this causes problems of poor handling.
In view of making the most of such inherent properties of the fullerene as plastic deformation and work hardening and, at the same time the increase of the materials made of the fullerene to promote the utilization of the fullerene. To utilize the fullerene as the materials applicable in various ways with such inherent properties as plastic deformation and work hardening, it is enthusiastically expected to promote the mechanical properties made of the fullerene represented by C.sub.60.